pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies: The Multiverse
Plants vs Zombies: The Multiverse is a spinoff of PvZ2. In this game, the player is taken to different universes of pop culture. Subpage: https://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Dialogue_of_PvZ:_The_MultiverseDialogue Concept * The main concept is that the player travels to different universes via portals. * World are based on Pop culture. * There is no Almanac. * The neighbor is not Crazy Dave. Characters The Player The player is the Protagonist of the game . He/She and the plants defend different places from zombies. The Traveller The Traveller is the one who tells the player that zombies are infesting the multiverse. Worlds and Story World are based on Pop culture. Brainsokyohttps://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Brainsokyo A Touhou-based world with unique zombies. Made by AndroJuniarto. The Player and the Traveller arrives after the tutorial. The Traveller says that even the exterminators got affected. Magic Kingdom A Disney Based world with a colorful environment. Upon finishing Brainsokyo, a portal opens, taking the 2 into the Magical world. They befriend a Spirit in the way. Minecraftia The blocky world of Minecraft and the varieties of Zombies are perfect fit for the plants. This is a night world. The Spirit from Magic Kingdom tells the 2 He's from Minecraftia and his name is Steve. The Traveller teleports them to Minecraftia. The Underlands A Undertale world. Bones will drop occasionally as the gimmick. A hole opens in Minecraftia after finishing the world, Taking them to the Underlands. Plainview Zomboss has turned Wimpy Kid characters into Zombies! Upon leaving the Hole, the 3 find themselves in a Cartoony Suburbs. Mushroom Kingdom The Shrooms and Chomper are featured in this world. Zombified Mario enemies are the challenge. The 3 find a pipe in Plainview. Upon exiting the pipe, The Player recognizes the world as Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, Zombies pop out! Hogwarts The zombies know magic! Beware! The 3 finds themselves in Hogwarts Castle from leaving another pipe. Pokemon World Grass type Pokemon aid you. Using a Portal, they find themselves in the World of Pokemon. At the end, they battle Zomboss. Crazy Dave and Mirine (Last Reminiscencehttps://pvzcc.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies:_The_Last_Reminiscence) cheers the Player after the battle as they return. Plants Reoccuring * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Potato Mine * Chomper * Repeater * Threepeater * Puff-shroom * Sun-shroom * Fume-shroom * Hypno-shroom * Gloom-shroom * Phat Beet * E.M.Peach * Moonflower * Grimrose * Nightshade * Dusk Lobber * Shadow-Shroom * Shadow Peashooter * Goo Peashooter * Cabbage-pult * Kernel-pult * Cob Cannon * Spikeweed * Spikerock New Plants Brainsokyo * Bad Apple * Missile Toe (New properties) * Lilicopter * Scarlet Sage Magic Kingdom * Jacaranger * Hive Oak * Spine-apple * Cocopalm Minecraftia * Thorny Bush * Lavarock * Bamboo Blaster * Telefruit * Cactus (New properties) The Underlands * Boneflower * Echo Flower * Metamorph Flower (Flowey) * Bridgeseed Plainview * Sun Holly * Inky Splasher * Tough Nut * Hypno-grass Mushroom Kingdom * Fire Lobber * Icy Lobber * Shrink-shroom * Boost-shroom Pokemon World * Bulbasaur (as Sunion) * Bellsprout (as Fumeshooter) * Tangela (as Tangleweed) * Gossifleur (as Cotton Shield) Hogwarts * Snap Snare (Devil's Snare) * Willow Boxer (Whomping Willow) * Gillgrass (Gillyweed) * Screaming Root (Mandrake) Zombies Reoccurring * Basic * Conehead * Buckethead * Gargantuar * Imp New Zombies Brainsokyo * Backup Dancers (2 varieties) Magic Kingdom * Zombified Mickey * Prince (Aladdin) * Conehead Prince (Prince Ali Aladdin) * Buckethead Prince (Other) * Genie * Dino Gargantuar * Lemur Imp * Warthog Rider Minecraftia * Lurker * Conehead Lurker * Buckethead Lurker * Deserted Lurker * Aquatic Lurker * Farmer Lurker * Giant Lurker (Gargantuar) * Baby Lurker Imp The Underlands * Dummy * Dummy Conehead * Dummy Buckethead * Skeletall * Skelepun * Spider Zombie * Gilled Gargantuar * Lizard Imp Plainview * Zombie Albert * Conehead Albert * Buckethead Albert * Jester Fregley * Rodrick Gargantuar * Manny Imp Mushroom Kingdom * Plumber Zombie (M) * Plumber Conehead (L) * Plumber Buckethead (WAH) * Plumber Fumes Zombie (W) * Shroomhead (Toads) * Dragonturtle Gargantuar * Young Dragonturtle Imp * Flying Mecha Dragonturtle Zombie Hogwarts * Basic Wizard (Harry) * Wizard Conehead (Ron) * Wizard Buckethead (Hermy) * Broomstick * Dark Lord Gargantuar * Minion Imp Pokemon World * Trainer * Conehead Trainer * Buckethead Trainer * Ghostly Leader (Allister) * Fire Dragon Gargantuar * Fire Lizard Imp Trivia * Instead of 30+ levels, each world only has 20 levels. Category:Games Category:Crossover